


The story of him

by Elite_7



Series: Song of the Sky [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Gen, Rayla is human, Rayla needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elite_7/pseuds/Elite_7
Summary: Its a prequel to Song of the Sky.Gadras has daddy issues. Rayla needs a hug. They all need hugs.





	The story of him

“You  _ cannot _ be serious!”

 

Rayla sighs from her spot where she stood beside Ezran,  _ King Ezran _ , planning the next trip to Xadia as ambassador and royalty. It was just the two of them at the moment. 

 

The human and elf both watched in relatively silence as a thirteen year old boy with light silver hair and violet eyes walks in. His wings weren’t brushed out this morning, something that the maids couldn’t do unless, another SkyWing elf was close by. His horns were starting to curve outwards, a sign of maturity in an elf, something that the child had no idea about. 

 

Rayla was merely a human, and couldn’t teach this child the ways of his people, but she could be a parent to him which annoyed him greatly. Being a mother was one thing, a mentor to a SkyWing elfling was another yet difficult point to do. Ezran, being a elf of the same type and knowing nothing about raising a child, was another thing to worry about. 

 

Ezran rolls the scroll up, not taking his eyes off the teenager, and lays it on the table. He raises his eyebrows at him and grins. “What is it now, Gadras? Girl trouble?” 

 

The boy, Gadras, opens his mouth but words doesn’t come out, until he hears his uncle snicker. That was it. The ticking time bomb went off inside his head. “You promised you would tell me what happened to dad when I was old enough, mom!” Unable to stop himself from crying out, he continues his advance towards Rayla. “I  _ think  _ being a teenager is old enough.” He adds crossing his arms. 

 

Ezran, knowing the teenager was walking on thin ice, was already facing his friend who had a troubled look on her face. He had known her for as long as he could remember. The memories that he, his brother, and the human girl had made was unforgettable. Well  _ some _ were forgettable but otherwise unforgettable. The mention of his brother,  _ Callum,  _ as a father. It devastated him. The teenage boy standing in front of them, arms crossed, was the same height  _ he  _ was at some time. Gadras looked and acted so much like him. He even had the same color of his  _ wings.  _

 

Rayla narrows her eyes at her son, who had a hardened look in his eyes, something that  _ he  _ had once gave her. Full of hurt, empty, cold as ice feelings begin to creep back into her heart. Why does Gadras suddenly care about his father? When he was younger, he showed signs of a cold, unforgiving heart towards the man that would have called him son. Was he having a change of heart? 

 

“Why the sudden mood?” her voice came out more rougher than she would’ve liked.

 

At work, she would be clear and elegant when she needs, but with her son, it was gentle and loving. Her elegance has dissipated into a dull, emotionless tone, after  _ he  _ left. She knew how hard it was for Gadras, to live in a castle all his life, and to be taught stuff that only a father could do.

 

Rayla watches her son furrowed his brows and lets his arms fall to his sides. “Mother, do not change the subject, I know how much you care for him still. You only told me the part where he left you too take care of me.” Gadras counters, locking violet eyes with violet eyes. “I want to know the  **_whole_ ** story. What was his reasoning behind it!” 

 

_ He has a way with words.  _ The human thought bitterly and puts her head down in shame. Her heart beats faster as she steps around the table to come face to face with her son.  _ He needs to know somehow. The history books don’t help much.  _

 

“Meet me in the garden at nine. Bring no one. There I will tell you what happened to your father.” She puts a shaky hand on her sons shoulder and offers him a small sad smile. “I will not hold anything back. Not anymore.” she promises as she watches him look at her hand and up at her again. 

 

“What happened to your wedding ring?” 

 

“ _That_ will be explained also.” Rayla notices how tense Gadras felt under her hand and retracts her hand from his shoulder. “You act like him everyday, Gray.” 

 

“I wish I hadn’t been born somedays.” the teenager whispers turning from her and leaving before her or Ezran could stop him. 

 

_ Teenagers.  _ The king rolls his eyes at the descending child of Duchess Rayla. 

 

\---[---]---

 

E7: Hey guys so this was just a oneshot of what's to come. The actual story,  **_Song of the Sky_ ** , is actually Rayla’s story that she is going to tell Gadras. I would really appreciate feedback from you all before I upload the first chapter of SOTS. 

 

Feedback includes constructive criticism and how i did in general. I won’t accept feedback with, “I hate this” message written in it. I will simply delete it. But I don’t expect that from any of you so we are good!

 

Lastly,  **_Song of the Sky_ ** will be rated M for violence and language. So if you aren’t comfortable with neck cracking and Rayla saying the F-bomb, don’t click. 

 

So, feedback is important to keep me going. Its my fuel! I love you guys for any feedback you give me, constructive criticism, saying how much you love my writing, or both. 

 

Go crazy, 

 

Elite-7


End file.
